


Truth Hurts?

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Party, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone spiked the punch with Veritaserum and Severus Snape is feeling its effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Hurts?

It was completely unlike him, this lack of paranoia. She had been teasing him for months about it, saying that since they’d vanished Evil Incarnate, there was no need for the constant vigilance that Moody had preached.

Look at where that got them.

It was the first anniversary of the Dark Lord’s fall, and the celebrations were in full swing. The year had dulled some of the pain of losing the fallen, though it still smarted and many people still cried out in their sleep from the nightmares they’d likely always suffer from. Still, there was a lightness in the air that hadn’t been present in months, and the gathering of the Order was filled with laughter and the smell of Molly Weasley’s impeccable cooking.

All of that laughter and lightness had made him relaxed – too relaxed, he now realized. Over the last few minutes, the raucous noisiness in the room had softened until it was completely silent. A dozen pairs of eyes met, wide opened in bewilderment as every single person in the room realized what had happened.

Of course, Severus Snape would’ve been the first to figure it out. With his expertise in potions, he thought he should've known from the second the tainted liquid touched his tongue.

Instead, he and the others that surrounded him were shocked into the quiet, each of them too terrified to open their mouths and speak. The spiced wine they'd all be drinking, glasses of it passed around in tinkling crystal glasses, had been spiked.

 _I almost wish it had been a lust potion instead_ , Snape thought to himself, his entire body tense with the knowledge of what was suddenly coursing through him.

It was Veritaserum.

Though it was tasteless and odourless, the ingestion of it created a pull on your insides, a pull to speak the truth of anything asked of you -- and in some cases, to speak some truths nobody intended for you to say, either.

Everyone was avoiding eye-contact, trying to find a means of escape from what could quickly be a terribly awkward social situation. Oddly, they were all too consumed with trying to appear nonchalant and to avoid being rude to the hosts to actually find the ability to leave.

The only two people to appear unphased were the Weasley twins, and those two were always either annoyingly truthful or so skilled in their manipulations of words that lies weren't even necessary. Severus Snape had an inkling that they were behind it all, probably using it as some sort of experiment for a new product of theirs. Fools.

The staggering silence was broken by a startled yelp from one Nymphadora Tonks, who yelped a secret from behind her hands. Her palms were pressed white to her mouth, but that didn't stop her from yelling a muffled and incoherent phrase that involved the words "Remus" and "so hairy". Snape was relieved he couldn't understand it in its entirety, as quiet laughter wove around the room.

When he felt his mouth open, his eyes did too, and he started to panic a bit about what would come out. Of course, it was terrible.

"I've never loved anyone more than Hermione Granger and I'm planning on asking her to marry me after this party."

He clapped his hands over his mouth as the deafening lack of noise filled his ears, until she stood up and said, "I'll say yes when you do."


End file.
